Blame
by lewdness
Summary: In which a secret is kept from Kairi, Sora is blamed for 'corrupting' Riku, and it might just be best for Tidus to stay quiet once in a while. [Drabble AU][RikuSora, KairiSora friendship]


Title: Who's To Blame?

Pairing: Riku/Sora, Kairi+Sora friendship

Rating: PG/K+

Summary: In which a secret is kept from Kairi, Sora is blamed of corrupting Riku, and it might just be best for Tidus to stay quiet once in a while.

WC: 826

Disclaimer: Is there Riku/Sora porn? Didn't think so. Not mine, then, obviously.

AN: Another challenge fic, which, if I have my way, will be followed by yet another one following the same idea. The challenge was "High school" which has been done multiple times and even with my intense loathing of most of these fics (there are some very well done ones, might I add), I figured, why not.

--

If there was one thing Kairi hated about high school, it was the monotony of it all. Wake up, eat, go to school, see friends, go home, rinse, lather and repeat until graduated, then came monotony of a different kind- where you paid thousands of dollars to be bored. "Blurrrgh," she managed, flopping back on the grass, staring up into the sky. Nothing interesting ever happened at home or at school for that matter. The boys would play blitzball- she might join in if she felt like it- the girls would gossip and giggle in little flocks. Every once in a while, Kairi herself would wander over into different groups, watching Naminé paint, making little bracelets with Selphie, playing idle little games with Sora and sometimes with the other boys. Fights would occur every so often, resulting in instant interest which died down after the guilty parties were suspended (sometimes even arrested).

"Fair, fallen heroes," Riku had once called out to someone Kairi figured he must have known, "we salute thee!"

The teen's pseudo-valiant gesture was ruined by Tidus who had leapt up onto Riku's shoulders from behind in order to launch himself up as he yelled, "Yeah! Be careful and don't drop the soap!"

That, Kairi had to admit, had been funny. The nasty look that the blonde had received only made his grin grow wider as he waved frantically, watching the other teen get pushed into the police car.

"Hey, Kai, you wanna go play blitzball with me n' Tidus, n' Wakka, n' Riku?" Sora's voice broke the red-head out of her daze as he stepped close enough so that his shadow fell over her and blocked out the sunlight. "You totally should, Riku and I are gonna be on a team and…" here, he trailed off, flushing a little under his tan. "Teams! Yes, teams. We're playing with teams. You wanna play?"

Kairi found herself smiling, taking up the image of the still blushing boy- it was no real secret that Sora had a crush on their mutual best-friend, but it was even more well known that Riku was a heart-breaker when it came to ladies. Whether or not anything had ever been discussed between the two boys, Kairi didn't know and didn't ask- if Sora had wanted her to know then he would have told her.

"Um, Kai-ri? You want to play or not?" Sora asked, nudging her gently with the toe of his ridiculously huge yellow shoe.

Kairi blinked, getting her mind back onto the subject at hand. "Oh, sorry. Not today, but I can keep track of points and play the referee if you want," she offered, taking the hand that was held out to her, grinning as he spun her with a flourish.

"Hey, Dumb and Hotter, you gonna play or not?" Tidus hollered, twirling a blue ball on his index finger impatiently. Beside him, Wakka laughed, high-fiving the blonde.

Rolling her eyes, Kairi followed Sora as he tried to demand who was who and 'exactly what Tidus meant by that!'

Ten minutes later, both those watching and participating were laughing as both sets of boys abandoned all pretense of an organized game and were doing a mock chicken fight with Sora and Tidus atop Riku and Wakka respectively. Mad cheers erupted when a well placed shove from Sora sent the opposing side toppling to the ground with Riku and Sora as the victors. Grinning like crazy, Sora waved at the cheering crowd and then yelped as he was tugged down by Riku and set on the ground with his brown hair ruffled playfully.

Instead of the normal, almost reflex dodge and bat routine that everyone had grown accustomed to, Kairi was stunned when Sora only smiled wider, not resisting when Riku wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer, bending down to whisper something in the brunette's ear. That gesture didn't go unnoticed by the group of fangirls Riku had accumulated over the years- the flush and subtle relaxation into Riku was even more noticeable. "He didn't tell me," Kairi murmured in shock, watching the brunette flush as he realized that everyone was staring at them with varying degrees of surprise.

--

"I'm doomed," Sora moaned, dramatically throwing his arms out. "Most of the girls hate me for 'turning Riku gay!' or corrupting his pure soul," the brunette made a face, "pssh, pure, whatever. He doesn't know the meaning of that- but doomed, I'm doomed!"

"Hey now," Riku protested playfully, poking the pouting brunette. "Let's not be pointing fingers, if anything, it's your fault that-"

"Pot," Kairi interrupted, taking a bite of her hamburger, "meet Kettle. Kettle, Pot."

Twin glares from the two boys went unnoticed as she dug into the sandwich with relish, very nearly snorting when Tidus said, "And the two proceeded to have a torrid love affair, continued until Pot learned of Kettle's drug addiction and unhealthy rust eating away at some of the more delicate- oh _sick_. I'm stopping before I gross myself out here."

--Fin--

It's spring break, guys. What do I have planned? Uh, nothing. KH2, Chain of Memories and some KH1 if I'm feeling up to it. That and writing more now that I have time on my hands.

First time doing an obvious AU for KH, would love to see what everyone thought about this, keep in mind that it was supposed to be only a snippit and I tried to keep them in character while placing them in a modern-attitude. Crit. would be loved.


End file.
